Ask the Naruto Characters Questions
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: I realize that this idea is heavily overused, but I wanted to try my own. SasuNaru. Abandoned due to writing growth, lack of interest and general dislike of this story.
1. Starting stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto today. Maybe tomorrow. I do own Uchiha Kisara.

Ask the Naruto crew anything!

Yes I know that this is done a lot, but I wanted to do it.

And there will be Yaoi and maybe Yuri.

Ask anyone in the Naruto crew anything and see what they say.

But no updates until I get at least five reviews with questions.

And you can ask more questions for more answers.

And there will be OCs in this.

Only mine at the start.

Uchiha Kisara twin sister of Itachi.

Feel free to ask her questions too.


	2. three question askers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own three Naruto books, a heap of Naruto cards and the plotline of this story. Thanx to my reviewers SasuNaruFan10001, letsgetacupofwater, and PenArtist10000. Cookies for u guys!

And Now, The story!

Welcome welcome all! To ask everybody here questions.

Sasuke: Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it already.

Naruto: Sasuke-Teme, don't be so mean to the author.

Sasuke: And she'll do what to me?

Me: I'll just make you go out with Sakura.

Sasuke: Eep. Nevermind!

Me: Okay, first letter is from letsgetacupofwater

_what kinda of pudding does Sasuke like? lol this is a good idea:) _

Sasuke: I like butterscotch, b/c it reminds me of Naruto.

Me: Thanx Water.

Naruto: What? No question for me??

Me: Ok, next letter is from PenArtist10000

_i want to know more! _

Me: I'm not really sure there's much left to know.

And our last letter is from SasuNaruFan10001

_Naruto-kun Have you ever considered that there are some SasuNaru fans. Why not you go and ask Sasuke-kun out. AND I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!_

_Sasuke-kun The same for Naruto-kun, but ask Naruto-kun out. Give him a chance. Maybe he might say yes._

_Sakura and Ino-chan Get away from Sasuke-kun . Sasuke-kun is Naruto-kun's! So stay away!_

_Gaara-kun Have you ever thought of never being a homicidal manic?_

_Kyuubi-san You are the coolest fox there ever was! How do you have unlimited chakra?!_

_Itachi-san YOU ARE SO HAWT! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?! I HAVE ALMOST THE SAME EXACT INTERESTS AS YOU! Well except killing my whole family though._

_Deidara-san YOU HAWT ALSO! Why do you love art though? _

Naruto: There are some SasuNaru fans? There's millions for gods sake! I'm t-too shy to ask Sasuke out blushes and stutters like Hinata I love u too!

Sasuke: I didn't know he liked me too. The SasuNaru fangirls are as scary as just my fangirls. Naruto, would you like to go out with me?

Naruto: y-yes.

Sakura: Never! Sasuke-Kun is Mine!!

Ino: Sure I'll back off, I want the chaser for Sasuke.

Gaara: Sure I've thought about it. Shukaku is mean though. Pouts

Kyuubi: Thanx. I have almost limitless chakra because I'm practically a god.

Itachi: Thanx. I know I'm so hot! I'll go out with you, but we need to go slow.

Deidara: Thanx un. I love art because Sasori-Danna loves art un.

Me: That's all the letters we have!

Naruto: We need more questions to answer!

Sasuke: B/c it gets boring around here.

Sakura: And if you don't ask questions, I'll never get Sasuke-Kun!

Ino: You're not getting Sasuke, Sakura.

Me: Plz ask questions and they will be answered!


	3. One question asker

Chapter three (Or two if you don't count the first page of the story) Of Ask The Naruto Characters Questions!!

Naruto: Moon, do you know why we've been getting so few reviews?

Moon: I think because it's the middle of the school year.

Sasuke: That makes sense.

Moon: We only have one question today.

Naruto: Hey! It's from Sonika!

Sasuke: Who is Sonika?

Naruto: My twin sister.

Sasuke: Oh.

question : hey Naruto it's me your sis lol if Sasuke would rape you would you like it (curious)  
and i hate you Itachi cause you kill my clan you bastard!  
and Orochimaru i hate you too you bastard!  
evil giggle 'how to kill Itachi and Orochimaru' 

Naruto: Hmm, I would probably like being raped by Sasuke, except for the fact that I wouldn't be able to walk for a few days. Participating in sex is more fun though.

Sasuke: Perverted Grin 

Itachi: Waaaah? I didn't kill my clan! Stupid Orochi-Pedophile did!

Orochimaru: I can't die!

Naruto: More questions make Moon happy!

Reviews please!


	4. Many question askers

Wheeee! Welcome back to another chapter of Ask The Naruto Characters Questions! I've decided to start referring to myself as "Moon" ok?

* * *

Sasuke: Wow, we actually got some more questions this time.

Naruto: Yay! Our first one is from Octi-Chan!

yeah! I've got a question!

Naru-chan: my sister thinks narusasu is better than sasunaru, what do you think? i think you're the cutest Uke ever so...T-T don't tell me you're Seme

Sasuke-kun: why don't you kill Sakura and live happily ever after with Naru-chan?

Itachi:3 why are you evil?

Dei-Dei: how do you keep your hair so pretty? -

Gaara: I LOVE YOU! - go out with me please!

Kisame: why do you look like rotten fish?

Naruto: Umm, well. I like being Uke, but there are days when you just have to dominate.

Sasuke: Yeah, they hurt.

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun loves m_e_! He'd never kill me.

Sasuke: Hell yeah I'd kill you Sakura. Because I would get kicked out of Konoha. Only reason.

Sakura: Hey! Sasuke-Kun!

Itachi: Because it's fun, why?

Deidara: Please don't call me Dei-Dei, and I brush it every time I'm not on camera.

Gaara: Umm...ok?

Kisame: Hey! I'm. A. Shark. I'm not a rotting fish!

Moon: Here's a question from Silver-Guardian of Ancients

if i write more reviews then will you update sooner?

Moon: Yes, I think I will.

Sasuke: And a letter from letsgetacupofwater

thanks for using my question! I was very curious lol :)

Naruto: Your welcome Water. Please send in more.

Naruto: And here we have a question from PeacefulWarrior82

Pein, why do you have a body that looks like Deidara? And What exactly does your Rinnegan do? Because I am as of yet unclear.

Konan, Has anyone ever called you " Konan the Barbarian?" and what did you do if they did?

Sasgay, I want you to say "I'm coo-coo for cocoa puffs!" you know why.

Itachi, so are you going blind or what?

Pein: Because Deidara looks nice, and I have no clue what my Rinnegan does either.

Konan: Nobody has yet, because I would make paper statues out of them.

Sasuke: Don't call me Sasgay and no I don't know why.

Itachi: I don't think I'm going blind, I can't see half the time.

Sasuke: And a question from Lily552

Whe! Let's do dares!!  
Sakura- Make out with Naruto! (for the test of jealousy for Sasuke)

Ino- Why won't you go out with Shikamaru?

Shikamaru- Who is better? Ino or Temari.

Gaara- What happened to your eyebrows??! Did Lee steal them?

Sasuke- I dare you to dress up in a Bikini. :D

Shino- Please take off your glasses.

Sakura: Eew! Make out with _Naruto_??? No way, Sasuke-Kun though...

Ino: Because he's too lazy for me.

Shikamaru: Temari, hotter, and fierier. Just the kind of woman I need.

Gaara: I just shave them off for the Emo look. No Lee did not steal them, I wonder why everyone keeps asking?

Sasuke: I already have for Naruto.

Shino:...No.

Moon: I think that's all we have for today.


	5. Two question askers

Moon: Ohayou Minna-San! Welcome back to another episode of...

Ask The Naruto Characters Questions!!!!

Today I'm bringing in two more victims for answering questions! Inuyasha and Kagome! I wuv Inuyasha now.

Inuyasha: Feh! What's so good about the manga?

Moon: You wouldn't exist if it wasn't made up.

Kagome: Good point Moon.

Moon: Sasuke, Naruto come out.

Sasuke: Why?

Naruto: WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ANSWERING QUESTIONS TEME!!

Sasuke: Ouch! That's loud Dobe!

Naruto: Anyway, our first question is from letsgetacupofwater

what kind of shampoo does Deidara use? Its always soo pretty and shiny! oh and why is Sasuke's hair have that flippy thing in the back does he style it or something? and why does Kakashi only have one sharingan eye? did he steal it? lol 

Deidara: Ice water! It works really well and you can find it almost anywhere.

Sasuke: I only comb it, it decided on it's own to look like a duck's ass.

Kakashi: Obito gave it to me. I did not steal it.

Kagome: This seems like fun! Now lets see, we have a question from sonika uchiha catdemon

i have a question!!  
Naruto - when are you gonna be pregnant?  
Sasuke - why don't you like sweet things?  
Sakura - i hate you and yet you have my eyes...why do you like Sasuke?  
Choji - why are you fat?  
Kakashi - what does your face look like?  
Iruka - do you like dolphins?  
Gaara - what does your sign on your forehead mean?  
Itachi - why do you hang around with a dead walking fish?  
Kisame - do you have fins to swim?  
Shikamaru - why do you put your hair in a ponytail like a girl?  
Shino - does the bugs that live in you go to the bathroom in you?  
Naruto - how did you learn the sexy Jutsu?  
Gaara - do you wear eye liner and if so why?  
Gaara - do you like boobies cause i saw a video of you liking them lol?  
Kiba - why do you wear a hood in hot days?  
everyone - whats your favorite ice cream flavor?  
everyone - whats your favorite color(s)?  
everyone - what type of Jutsu are you best at?  
everyone - what type of chakra do you have? I'm fire.  
Naruto - if Sasuke gives you some Uchiha blood , will you have the sharingan?  
Lee - why do you wear the spandex?  
Lee - how did you run so fast?  
Lee - why do you have bushy eyebrows?  
Lee - what the hell is with the sunset background you keep having with Gai while hugging?  
Sasuke - what color boxers do you wear?  
Akamaru - how the hell did you grow so fast in the future?!  
Itachi - why did you join the Akatsuki?  
Itachi why do you paint your nails?  
Itachi - are you a girly girl?  
Naruto - i dare you to wear a very short skirt and shirt and strip in front of Sasuke.  
Sasuke - i dare you to kill Sakura for peace.  
Kakashi - i dare you to take your mask off in front of everyone.  
Iruka - i dare you to turn into a dolphin.  
Itachi - i dare you to kill yourself.  
and thats all i could think of i have a lot of questions. 

Naruto: Err, I don't wanna be pregnant!

Sasuke: Because nothing is sweeter than my Dobe.

Sakura: Why does everyone hate me???? Because he is soo sexy and cool!

Choji: I'M NOT FAT!! I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY!!!!

Kakashi: According to my Dolphin-Chan, very handsome.

Iruka: I don't get a choice. My favorite animals are tigers.

Gaara: It's Ai and it means love.

Itachi: Because he's a good partner, why?

Kisame: No, I'm part-shark.

Shikamaru: It stays out of the way that way.

Shino: In a way yes. They feed on my chakra, thus they release chakra into my body.

Naruto: It was an accident. It's henge.

Gaara: After I lost Shukaku yes. No one would recognize me without my eye circles.

Gaara: Only Lee's Man-boobies, why?

Kiba: Because I look cool that way.

Sasuke: Minna are too busy eating ice-cream to answer. They like Mint Fudge Chocolate Chip. I like Eggnog.

Inuyasha: I like Kagome-Flavored.

Kagome: blushes Inuyasha, SIT!!!!!

Inuyasha: thuds on the ground KAGOME!! WHY DID YOU SIT ME???  
Kagome: Pervert!

Inuyasha: Wench!

Kagome: Puppy!

Kagome and Inuyasha: insults fly ending in kissing

Naruto: Err, lets get back to the story.

Moon: Minna-San love every single color today.

Kagome: Except for me, I just love amber.

Naruto: Depends on the person.

Sasuke: What Naruto said.

Naruto: No.

Sasuke: In order to have the sharingan, you have to be full-uchiha and even then it doesn't always awaken.

Lee: Yosh! It is youthful!

Gaara: And very easy to take off.

Lee: That is youthful too!

Lee: Running fast is youthful!

Neji: I will kill youth at this point.

Lee: They are very youthful!

Gaara and Neji: jump Lee and kiss him into submission(AN2)

Naruto: Fuzzy Brows is occupied at the moment. Next question!

Akamaru: Ruff ruff ruff ruff WOOF WOOF!!

Itachi: Because it is youthful!(An3)

Moon: Itachi...

Itachi: Err, just kidding. Really I joined to get stronger to protect my twin sister. (AN1)

Itachi: It's part of the Akatsuki rules.

Itachi: Only because my twin is quite girly too.

Naruto: I already did that two weeks ago. I couldn't walk until yesterday.

Sasuke: Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It depends on whether or not I want to sleep on the couch for a week.

Kakashi: Ok. Slides down mask to reveal...? ANOTHER MASK!!!

Iruka: No. No no and no.

Itachi: My twin sister would probably kill me for killing myself.

Kagome and Inuyasha: No questions for us. TT

Moon: It's because you only joined today.

Naruto: REVIEWS PLEASE!!

An1: I decided to be Itachi's twin sister.   
An2: Lee Gaara and Neji are in a three-way according to me.

An3: Itachi is being an idiot on purpose.

ASK INUYASHA AND KAGOME QUESTIONS TOO!!!!!


	6. Two question askers again

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Pokemon or Inuyasha.

* * *

Moon: Ohayou Minna-San! I've been a big flake and haven't updated in a month!

Inuyasha: Shocking.

Kagome: All because she got re-captured by Pokemon.

Moon: Hits Inuyasha and Kagome on the head with Pokemon Card holder  So what if I did?

Inuyasha: That almost hurts as much as getting sat.

Kagome: And I think that Moon is adding more characters

Satoshi: Yup! Walks in dragging Shigeru, Kazumi and Melody from Pokemon

Moon: Yay! You guys are here!

Sasuke:grabs first letter This letter is from Crimson StarShower

Hello!I'll will now ask questions!

Naruto-Have you ever tied Sasuke up and taken advantage of him?

Sasuke-If you had to kiss one of the following, who:Inuyasha-Sakura-Shino-or Akamaru?

Gaara-Is your sand gourd even just a little heavy?It sure looks it.

Zetsu-Are you afraid of forest fires?Cause I think you'd burst into flames...YAY

Orochimaru-While Sasuke was with you for those three years,did you rape him?

Itachi-Have you ever wanted to make out with yourself?Cause your hot enough for an excuse.

Inuyasha-Your dog ears look really cute,did you know that?

Sasuke-When you were with Orochimaru,why did you agree that shirt?It seems like Orochimaru could get very easy access into it...

Sasuke-Did you see the 2nd Naruto Shippuuden opening theme?If you did,are you sickened that it has a picture of you naked with Orochimaru staring at you in it?Cause I think it's funny/odd.

Konohamaru-That sexy jutsu you did with Sasuke and Sai,can you do it again?Oh,with Sasuke on the bottom this time?perverted grin

Okay,that's it for now,Please answer my questions!3 Update Soon!

Naruto: Once. When he decided as a joke to dress up like a Fox girl.

Sasuke: Inuyasha. I wouldn't take the Sit.

Inuyasha: I heard that! Runs far away from Sasuke

Gaara: Yes, it's very heavy. I can barely stand up with the stupid thing!

Zetsu: Forest Fire? Where? AHHH! PANIC!!!

Orochimaru: No. I don't like Sasuke that way!

Itachi: I want to, but only Deidara can pull that off. I know I'm hot.

Inuyasha: I kn-

Kagome: His ears are Kawai and they're MINE!

Sasuke: Because I wanted to see the look on Naruto's face. Plus, Tayuya dared me to wear the stupid thing for a year!

Sasuke: EWWWW! He drugged me!

Konohamaru: I don't know how I did it. Sowwy!

Satoshi: Aww, no questions for me?

Shigeru: No. Because we just showed up today!

Moon: We also have more questions from letsgetacupofwater

Neji- why do u have those dangly things on your head...it looks like a blet or something..lol  
Sasuke- what kind of music do you listen to.. do you hav a favorite band?  
shikamaru- do you ever dress up for halloween?...  
does anyone from Naruto dress up??.. lol

Neji: Because I'm so stylish like that!

Sasuke: I like Nightwish and Japanese Pop.

Shikamaru: Yes. I dress up like myself.

Everyone else: We're usually out on missions on Halloween.

Moon: That's it for today! Remember! Ask anyone from, Naruto, Inuyasha, or Pokemon questions, and they may or may not answer.


End file.
